


Poetry For No One

by alien_callisto



Series: Poems [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alien_callisto/pseuds/alien_callisto
Summary: TW: swearing, probs depression, maybe suicide, probs anxiety and other crap.Some shitty poems/songs I wrote/am writing.





	Poetry For No One

Sometimes; often,  
We wish our lives away,  
Down the drain,  
Into the void of death.  
But honestly we shouldn't,  
Great people get stuck suffering.  
Truthfully,  
We can all be great;  
If we try.


End file.
